fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/the blood thief
- }} Story Origin Croburit Nefaskind was born as the child of Ipull, an oumeth warlord, and an Awakened gridmask named Hemmora Nefaskind. His oumeth parent had come to the planet Vestiba in a visit throughout time, and had come into contact with Hemmora, who had accidentally gotten lost and transported to Vestiba, when they formed a bond and eventually had a child. Croburit was born and raised on Vestiba alongside Itwonel, another Facade (who was the child of Doccex) who he could relate with. The two came to be close and regarded one another as adoptive brothers, more commonly known in the non-Vestiban culture of their roots. Croburit eventually rose up through the ranks of Vestiba to become one of the major contributors to the black market system that the planet thrived on. While Itwonel was not as successful, Croburit would show his brother kindness and aide him along the way. Some time after adulthood, Croburit was found by Hemmora. Hemmora came to explain to their child the concept of the Awakening, and how it had actually lead to Hemmora finding Ipull. Hemmora explained their wish to see their child also experience an Awakening process and achieve immortality, so as to escape death. Knowing that a mass amount of power was required in order to acheive such a process, Croburit sought to utilize his collection of Aether in order to do so. Croburit would design a system that would allow a liquid-esque form of Aether to flow through his veins as a sort of artificial and semi-external heart, believing this would be successful. After the design was finalized, Croburit underwent surgery with Hemmora's aide. Once the process was completed, Aether began flowing through his veins, killing him in its toxic nature. However, with the raw power of Aether, he underwent an Awakening, gaining the outfit and title of the "Thief of Blood". Now, with access to a great power, Croburit sought a method of which to collect more and more Aether to preserve himself and increase his power, so as to be able to fulfill a familial role as a warlord like his parent, Ipull, was known to be. Thus began his search for all deposits of Aether existing throughout the universe. This also began the point at which Croburit took on a pseudonym title, to be known as the " ". This title is both due to his title as the Thief of Blood, and due to the fact that he wishes to collect all Aether that can be found (Aether being the blood of the gods). Beginning Operations ((Started working this goal on Vestiba; his actions were deemed illegal by intergalactic standards and he became an outlaw)) Interplanetary Movements ((He goes to many different planets and sets up gangs there to collect the Aether deposits; at one point goes to Ludus and has a child (Maynef) with Delada)) ??? ((Possible story role after 0 ADC; Masa and Kluhs, previous victims of his Aether-collection-conquest, go to try and defeat him once and for all)) Appearance ((Half-Oumeth Gridmaskian figure; hair isn't short but isn't that long either; pretty tall; maybe buff or strong-looking or something; dark skin tone; wears Thief of Blood outfit with semi-external mechanical parts that work as an artificial heart to pump liquid-eqsue Aether through his system)) Personality ((Initially not a very talkative person; becomes very manipulative of his enemies/allies he intends to betray and commanding of those who work for him; clever with words and good at convincing people to do things for him; has a softer side around Itwonel and Hemmora; sort of brutish and rude otherwise; very devoted; somewhat irritable; generally pretty inhumane and shows little respect for most people and their lives; greedy)) Transformations/Alternate Forms Base Form Cyborg Assumed shortly before Awakening. Thief of Blood His "main" form. Fusions Sanfoburit The fusion of Croburit and Sanford. Itwoburit The fusion of Croburit and his adoptive brother, Itwonel. Crobull The fusion of Croburit and his parent, Ipull. Combat Apparati Attacks * - Can summon these familiars in order to give random buffs to his stats while active. * - Can summons these familiars, which attack opponents on the field while active. * - Spreads gaseous aether onto the field in front of him, dealing damage to all enemies. Has a 30% chance of inflicting . * - A high-speed movement of slashing his sickle at all opponents, which appears as only a blur. Hits all enemies for good damage. Has a 50% chance of inflicting . * - Deals low damage, but has a 95% chance. * - Creates a barrier that makes him immune to damage and effects from -type attacks. Lasts for 5 turns. * - Charges his energy and built up aether trails, and then releases it in a deafening shout. Armament * - When equipped, deals extra damage. Traits * - Is immune to being , and takes 20% less damage from aether-based attacks. * - If inflicted with , instead of damage over time, he will be healed. * - Is inflicted with vampirism, with an affinity for targeting deities. * - Can only be killed in a Just or Heroic death. Level cap is extended past 100. Trivia *"Croburit" is a combination of two words in different languages. The two words mean "blood" and "thief", respectively. *"Nefaskind" is a combination of nefas (lost) and kind (child). This may point to Croburit being generally misguided into evildoings, as well as Hemmora's being lost on Vestiba in the first place. *Hemmora's name is a reference to Hemmori, which relates to blood. *The Thief class and Blood aspect are canonical concepts in Homestuck's God Tier system, which is connected to the FB Canon Awakening process. **However, was an alias created before the detail of Croburit being the Thief of Blood was decided. *It is unknown whether or not is Croburit's true aura or simply a masked aura. *The idea for the as a character spawned from an inspiration given to Mori to create a character in FB Canon that represented a description of a known person's morals and actions. *The idea for Itwonel spawned a while earlier than the idea for Croburit, though the characters decidedly became related in a way and Croburit was made into a more important character. *Save for Shenanigans/Schounmund, Itwonel, and perhaps the five oumeth warlords, Croburit is one of the only antagonists who is at least partially oumeth, and one of the only two antagonists (him and Itwonel) who are half-oumeth. **He is also believed to perhaps be the most powerful of the oumeth antagonists (perhaps being rivaled by the oumeth warlords, and occasionally by more powerful iterations of Shenny), due to his aether collection and Awakened properties. *Croburit's Combat Apparati section contains a number of references to blood. **Red Familiar and White Familiar are references to red blood cells (which carry oxygen through the body) and white blood cells (which protect the red blood cells). **His weapon being a Sickle is a reference to Sickle Cell, a blood disorder. Category:Blog posts